The Life of Demigods and Magicians
by keyboard113
Summary: Sequel to my other story "The Heroes of Olympus and Kane Chronicles". Magicians' life never got to be normal, but as they made friends with the demigods who goes to their school, BAG, they realize demigods' life was even more dangerous than their. Rate T just to make sure.
1. Chapter 1: Peace at Last

**Hi everyone! As I promised, this first chapter was posted on Sunday. This chapter will have nothing for high school yet, but the next one will. To those that didn't read my other story, "The Heroes of Olympus & the Kane Chronicles", p****lease read the AN below:  
**

**-English is my second language, so don't be too hard on my grammar and spelling.  
**

**-I do not own PJO, HoO, or KC. They belonged to Rick Riordan.  
**

**-My story is good or bad depends on people's opinion. So please review what I'm good at or bad at.  
**

**Now let's the story begin!  
**

Percy's POV

I take in a breath, Ah...

We are on our way back to Camp Half-Blood, with the other seven demigods. We have made it alive, defeated the giants, and put Gaea back to her sleep. I hope it will be another few thousands year before she managed to wake up again.

I can see the pine tree where Thalia once has been, and the sight of the strawberry farm in the distance. I don't know what to expect, a group of new demigods welcomes me? Maybe Chiron and my old friends pat on my back, saying, "Good job, Percy"? Anyway, the important thing is the camp is safe and the seven demigods, along with Nico, are safe also.

Hazel, who never see Camp Half-Blood before (except on the Argo II), ask no one in particular. "You guys grow strawberries and sell them?"

"Yeah", Annabeth said. "It helps with our income and provide something for the Demeter's demigods to do."

You see, another thing I was glad at is that Annabeth is safe. The time we fell into Tartarus was hard. She has been fighting Arachne and got injured, then being pull down by a big piece of wood. So good there was a lake down there, and I use my water power to protect both me and Annabeth. Otherwise we would have been a grease spot on the ground, and I'm sure Ares will be happy at this.

Frank was walking nervously. Maybe it's because he was a Roman, and walking to a Greek territory wasn't a good thing, or he was expecting some buff kids jump out from the bushes and attacked him.

"Um, is the children of Ares nice?", he asked.

"I don't know", I said. "It's depend on people. Like you're a nice person although you're the son of Mars. But one thing I admitted, Mars's children were nicer than Ares's."

"Thanks", Frank said, shuddering at the thought, but he keep going.

We reach the entrance of the camp. I took a peek inside, but to see everything were normal, except for one thing.

No one was at the camp.

I look around, to see no sight of demigods playing volleyball or planting strawberries. It's like every person here has disappeared, except for the buildings.

"Wait, where is everyone?", Piper asked.

"No, not the Romans...", Jason said, and he left that thought hangs in the air.

Did we come too late? Did the Romans demigods had taken every single person here to Camp Jupiter? Questions formed in my mind, but I know they're not true. The buildings still look new, and before going back to the U.S., Annabeth has sent an Iris message to Chiron, telling they're safe. Hazel also send one to Reyna, telling her the quest is complete. They only took a few days to fly back to New York, and no monster had attacked them the whole way. Unless...

One way to find out, I thought. I begin to walk into the camp, holding my sword Riptide for any intruders, and that's when all demigods, the one at camp, run to me from the bushes and behind the buildings. Obviously they're making a surprise for the crew of the Argo II.

They all seem to be in a happy mood. Everyone patted my back, like I had expected. The other sevens demigods begin to take a breath, knowing nothing has happened.

Chiron galloped to me in his horse form. I missed my trainer, who has once tried to teach me archery. At Camp Jupiter, there was no Chiron 2, and I know how lucky I am to have a centaur as the camp director.

"Percy, you made it!", my trainer said. "I know you always made it, no matter ho hard the quest is."

"Thanks, Chiron", I replied. "Did Reyna came here yet?"

"Oh, she did, but to make peace", Chiron said. "She said she's sorry to blame you and the other for the firing on her camp."

I understood that Annabeth has really did solve the problem between two camps by finding the statue. Succeeding on the quest also has helped.

I look around and see the Stolls playing some pranks on the Ares campers with some food. One Ares camper was chasing Travis with ice cream on her hair. The other Ares camper was using spoons as spears, and was throwing them at Connor who dodged, well, most of it.

"I have to go now, Percy", Chiron said as he look at the direction where I was looking. "We don't want a food fight going around."

He galloped back to the Stolls, where Travis was throwing ice cream at the Ares camper who has chased him.

Finally, I was back to a normal life, with no quests or monsters to deal with, and continue with those months dating Annabeth before Hera kidnapped me.

I search the crowd for Annabeth, and saw her with her half-siblings. Maybe she was talking about the Mark of Athena and Arachne.

I begin to walk to her, and most demigods move out of the way for me, like I'm a king or something. I saw some demigods who just stood around nervously. Maybe they're new campers who came while I was gone to the quest. Frank and Hazel stood next to Jason, who was with Piper and Leo. For most other demigods, they're talking about the quest or about their personal stories.

Before I reach Annabeth, Chiron orders everyone to calm down and meet him at the mess hall. When we reach there, Chiron said there was a special table for the seven demigods and Nico. I sit next to Annabeth, and as everyone settle down, Chiron said, "Can someone please tell us about the quest to Greece?"

Me, Annabeth, and Jason took turn talking about our voyage. Annabeth describe the Mark of Athena, making some of her half-siblings gasped. I describe the trip in Tartarus, and Jason talk about the trip with the other demigods on the Argo II. Then together, we described how to close the Door of Death, defeated giants, and put Gaea back to her sleep. I also added how we came back to the Empire State Building and meet the Olympians where they recognized us. It felt like a few hours had passed, but it was actually only ten minutes.

Everyone applauded, maybe because of the things we did, or maybe because they couldn't believe we made it alive. Chiron thanks us and start the party. Plates of food were passed around, and the mood is just like what I remembered from the party in Camp Jupiter after we defeated the anti-Poseidon giant.

I take a cup, and ordered it to fill with soda. As I look at the blue color, I remembered something else. The conversation with my mom.

It happened during the time we went back to New York on the Argo II. I have called my mom through Iris-message to tell her that I was fine and not to worry. She said she missed me so much, and all the other things she has been worried about. But there is one thing my mom made sure of me.

"I'm so happy that you are fine", my mom has said. "But can you do one thing for me?"

"Yes, mom?", I asked.

"You have been go to school for only a few days before you disappeared", she paused. "So after the summer, can you go back to school?"

I said that there were college for demigods in Camp Jupiter, but she said there was not a high school. And after the conversation, I have been thinking about whether to go to school or not.

Oh, and do you want some info on my education? First, I started 12th grade at Goode High School last year. About a week before I got taken by Hera, I have fought some monsters in school. The result is a burned classroom and a huge hole the size of a car on the ceiling. After that, I run to camp, and then few days later, got kidnapped by the Queen of Olympus.

My mom also said that Goode doesn't accept me anymore, no matter how my stepdad Blofish convinced them. I always thought Goode will be the last school I attend, and it seems like I was wrong. Now I have to find another school to get my high school diploma.

My mom also said to me not to worry what school I go to. She has found a school for me, and the name is Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. It wasn't too far away, and it was the closest school that still accept me.

The waving of hand in front of me brought me back to Earth. I turn to see it was Annabeth.

"Percy, what's wrong?", she asked me.

"Um, nothing", I lied. "I'm just thinking about my mom."

"She's fine, Percy", Annabeth reassured me.

An idea formed in my head, but I don't know if it's good or not. Sure, I don't like school much, but my mom don't want her son to fail the High School Exit Exam, and not to get a high school diploma. So I will go to school, but I don't want to go alone this time.

I find the courage to ask Annabeth. "Annabeth, do you want to go to school with me?"

She looks at me surprisingly, like I just asked her 'do you want to jump off a cliff with me?'. "Um, I don't know, Percy", she said. "I'd like to, but I have to ask my dad."

Before I could replied to that, the Stolls brother, who obviously was eavesdropping, join the conversation.

"Wow, wow, wow", Travis said, looking at his brother. "Dude, did I just hear Percy said he wants to go to school?"

"Yeah", Connor said. "I thought it will never happen in a hundred years."

"Guys", I said to both of them. "It's what my mom told me to. I have to go back to 12th grade, since I missed a lot of the lessons."

"Percy", Annabeth said, "We're almost nineteen. According to the age, we should be in college now."

"But I missed my senior year, and my mom want me to have a high school diploma. Do you want to attend school with me?"

"I already said, I have to ask my dad. I like to go to school with you, but the idea of going to twelfth grade..."

"How about we all going with Percy?", Travis interrupted.

"What?", I said.

"Since all of us, not even Annabeth, go to twelfth grade in high school", Connor suggested, glancing at the daughter of Athena. "So why don't we all come together?"

I don't know what to said. I was partly happy that all of my friends will be at school with me, but partly worry that we would be attracting a lot of monsters.

"I don't know. You guys decide it", I said.

"Yessss!", Travis said, like the word has decided everything. "I will ask the other, and tomorrow, I will bring you a list of new students."

The Stolls took off running to do what they said before letting me to agree on that idea.

As the sun goes down the horizontal line and replace it with the moon, the campers go to the campfire. The fire was brightly yellow, meaning everyone was in their best mood today. The Apollo campers led the singing again, like old time, when Annabeth came back from her cabin. She tapped on my shoulder, and said, "Percy, can we talk a little bit?"

I got up and follow her. The sky was clearer today, and I can see the stars more clearly. There was the stars that made up the shape of Zoe, a Hunter who has bravely died. I can also made out more constellations. I wonder what my friend, Grover, will say when he saw this.

We sit down at the canoe lake. She looks at the moonlight that reflected on the water. Annabeth still look the same when I first met her, but now she's more mature and beautiful.

She turns to me and said, "Guess what, Percy? I talked to my dad."

"And?", I don't know whether to like the result or not.

Annabeth smile, "And he accepted it. He said I can stay here until the school year end, and that's mean I will attend school with you, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh", I said, relieved that she could stay here.

A few minutes passed in silence. We just stare at the lake when Annabeth suddenly said, "Percy, do you remembered what happened here at the lake before?"

"Um, Thalia drove Apollo's bus and crash here?", I replied.

"What?", she asked me, stunned.

I remember that the incident happened when Annabeth was kidnapped. Then I remember what happened a few months ago.

"Oh, you mean the underwater kiss?", I said.

She smirks and wrap her arms around my neck. "Well, Seaweed Brain, finally you got it."

She kisses me, and it just felt like the time we did underwater. No worry of monsters, no thinking of the world being destroy.

After that, we said good night to each other, and I went back to my cabin. The ocean scent is always there to remind me of the sea and my dad. Tomorrow, and then after that, the first day of school begin. I lay on my bed, wondering what will happen. I hoped the school year with my friends will be a normal life, with no monster to worry about. As that last though, I fall asleep, and once again, I was glad that there wasn't a dream tonight.

**Seem like Percy and Annabeth is OOC. Oh, and I should said that I'm not good with talking about love like Aphrodite. **

**And can someone recommend me some books or series that's like PJO or HoO? I begin to run out of books to read, and there's this contest at school for the top reader wo read the most book.  
**

**Also, someone who is a high school junior or senior, can you tell me the classes for 11th and 12th grade. I'm only a freshman, and I don't know what kind of classes is there (like math for 9th grade is Geometry, science for 9th grade is Biology, etc.).  
**

**And the Q: Next chapter is Percy's POV or Sadie's POV?  
**

**Hope you like this chapter. And review it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for a) not updating on last week or yesterday and b) this chapter is neither Percy's nor Sadie's POV. It also have nothing about high school yet, but I'm very SURE that the next chapter will.**

**The reason this chapter is here is because I want to put in a filler chapter before Percy's day of high school. Also, although I said this is a filler chapter, it was longer than the last one. And it may not be the best chapter, since I'm kind of sick by the flu. Sometimes it made me not to think as clearly as usual.  
**

**Disclaimer: I will never own PJO, HoO, or KC.  
**

Annabeth's POV

After the talking with Percy at the canoe lake, Annabeth came back to her cabin and lays on her bed. She has had a tough journey, and she doesn't want anything to interrupt her life anymore, especially between her and Percy.

But her wish was not granted. Because that night she has a weird dream, one she never dreamed before.

In her dream, she was standing at the bottom of the hill where Thailia's pine tree was. It was night-time, and the night was so silent that it reminds Annabeth of the time when she and her friends were fighting in the Titans battle, and the god Hypnos, has put the whole city into a long sleep.

It should be normal at camp to be silent like this in midnight, especially with the consequence of going out of your cabin at night, but one thing makes Annabeth worry.

When she looks at the pine tree, he saw a teenage boy stood next to it. His back was turned to her, so she can't recognize who he was. But the boy was someone Annabeth should know.

"So, this is the home of the greatest heroes who had won against Gaea", the boy said. His voice was deep, and sound very evil.

"Who are you, and why are you here?", Annabeth asked. She finds it surprising for her to be able to talk in her dream, because she normally can't.

"Well, just to let you know, if your camp, or Jupiter's, missing some of the seven heroes of Olympus, you will have nothing to stop us", the boy replied. He began to take out a pen, and pulled the cap out. It then transform into the exact sword like Percy's Riptide.

"A very well-made sword", the boy said. "No wonder this hero was one of the best sword fighter. Still, so sad he loses to the Golden Boy."

He recaps the sword, and it shrink back into a normal pen. "Soon, Annabeth Chase, the moment of peace in both of the camps will gone. We have already making plans after we heard you and the others defeated Gaea..."

Suddenly he turns his head slightly to the left, still doesn't let Annabeth to see his face. Then the boy spoke, "I have to go, the others are waiting for me."

He turns to face Annabeth, and at that moment she want to run away, or the dream to change to somewhere else other than this. Because the boy was Percy, except her boyfriend don't have golden eyes. Annabeth want to alert the other demigods, but she can't move, like any other dreams.

"Oh, and you can tell your boyfriend Percy, that his worst time is yet to come", the boy-who-is-Percy-but-not-Percy said. "Tell him to enjoy what he can now, or it will be too late". Then he smiles a very-evil smile, and the dream changed.

Annabeth was now sitting in a cave, along with a girl she never saw before and Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite seem to be at least one year older than in reality. Sitting on Piper's right is a girl with deep blue eyes and caramel hair. Laying next to her is a stick that has strange patterns. Annabeth saw that both of them look sad, like they have lost someone closet to them.

"We will continue our quest tomorrow", Piper said. "I don't know if Jason is fine or not..."

"Piper, he's fine", the girl said. "We will save all of them. Both demigods and magicians."

Then she pick up her staff and said something that's not either English, Greek, or Latin. Then it glow, and Annabeth can feel the temperature in the cave increase.

"Well, seem like a very cold night," the girl said as she open her sleeping bag. "You guys get some sleep, and we will plan everything else tomorrow."

Before Annabeth could ask her or Piper what was going on, or how the strange girl can heat up the room, the dream faded.

Annabeth wake up to some noises outside her cabin. It was early in the morning, and the sunlight shines through the cabin's windows. Her other siblings had already woke up and do their jobs.

Annabeth then remember her dream, and run outsite to see what's the noises about. Is it from the campers who realize Percy was missing? Or something worst?

She ran out of her cabin to see Travis arguing with Classire while Percy was trying to break the argument. Just a typical day at camp.

Then what was the dream about?, Annabeth thought. It seems like it was from the future, base on the look of Piper and what the boy said. She also know that whoever controlling Percy in her dream was an eidolon, and that was not a good thing that eidolons can pass the camp's magical border.

Before Annabeth can think more, the voice of Classire snap her out. "Why didn't you asked me, Travis?", Classire said. "Scare to get beat up at school if I go, huh?"

"No", the son of Hermes replied. "I just want there to be peace at school."

"Oh, really? Someone who like to pull pranks on other like to have peace at school? Why don't you apply that statement to yourself?"

"STOP, both of you", Percy said, or yelled at them. "Travis, anyone can go, and Classire, no beating people up anywhere..."

"If unnecessary", the daughter of Classire interrupted.

"Whatever", Percy said. "And Travis, who's on your list?"

"Well, there are Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, me and Connor, maybe Classire..."

"What did you just said?", Classire said as she hold her electric spear in ready position.

"OK, ok, calm down", Travis said as he try to step away from Classire. "Then Classire, Nico, oh Thailia, too..."

"Thalia?", Percy asked. "How can she stay away from the Artemis's Hunters?"

"Anyway", Travis continued. "There also the new camper, Susan Allen."

Annabeth has heard of her. Susan was a daughter of Apollo and one of the best archer in the Apollo cabin. She just came here a few months ago, and if she goes to school, she will be in seventh grade, since she will turn thirteen in a few months.

"I don't know about Hazel and Frank yet...", Travis said.

"Let me handle that", Percy said as he was counting on his finger. "So if we included Frank, Hazel, and me, that would be eleven demigods. A lot for a school."

"Yeah, we will have a good time fighting monsters", Travis said as he smirked.

"Well, now Travis, you go tell the one on your list to pack up, and then meet me at the Big House in the afternoon to talk to Chiron, Ok?"

"Ok, see you", Travis said and turns to Classire. "If you want to come, you better pack up."

"Don't tell me what to do", Classire growled. "Except if you want to be my punching bag..."

"Ok, fine", Travis answered and took off to his cabin before Classire can said anything else.

Percy turn, and for a moment, Annabeth thought his eyes will be gold like in her dream. But, it was just his normal green-eyes.

"Oh, hi, Annabeth", he said to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"It's ok", Annabeth replied.

Percy studied her. Maybe Annabeth was still horrified by her dream.

"You have a bad dream, or am I wrong?", he asked her. "You seem to be worry, and it's not because you have many thoughts or plans in your head."

Annabeth was unsure of whether to tell him her dream or not. Percy was in such a good mood, and also everybody else. She doesn't want to ruin the happiness he was having.

Tell him to enjoy what he can have now, the eidolon has said.

She decided to tell Chiron later, but not everyone else. "No, it's nothing", she lied.

"Well, then we have to ask Frank and Hazel about the school problem, huh?", Percy said.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain", Annabeth said, trying to forget her dream for now. "Let's go, or they will leave soon."

-o-O-o-

At first, Frank and Hazel hesitated. They said they have to return to Camp Jupiter, but after some convincing, they agreed to try out for high school.

The next problem is grade. Annabeth suggested Susan in 7th grade, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, and Hazel in 11th grade, and the rest in 12th. She said it will make the problem less complicate, and so Percy agreed.

Soon, it was afternoon, and half of the day was almost gone. Tomorrow they will go to school and try to be like regular students.

As planned, the group of new students meets in the Big House, where they discuss the "high school problem". Chiron said we should stay in apartments near the school that he will find later. There should be two of them, one for boys and one for girls. Some of us were unsure on that, but the idea was approved.

The demigods will stay there until if they're need, or until the school year end. Then at the corner of the Ping-Pong table, Susan asked Chiron, "What if we meet monsters? Or new demigods?"

Today was the first time Annabeth see Susan in person. She has blond hair like Annabeth, and not too tall, just an average person. Her eyes were brown, and she was always looking around, like she was ready to shoot someone if they were a threat.

Chiron think about it, then said back to Susan, "Well, if there are monsters, you can kill it right away. If there's new demigods, keep them at school until you can find a perfect time to transport them back to camp."

Susan nodded, and after that, everyone was dismissed. Except for Annabeth who stayed back. She wants to talk to Chiron about her dream last night.

"Chiron, I need to talk with you", Annabeth said.

Then she explains everything in her dream, from the golden-eyes-Percy to the strange girl with unknown power. Chiron listened to everything, and he wasn't happy about what he heard.

"A language we don't know, special magic...", Chiron said as he look out the windows. "I never know both world will collide soon..."

"What, Chiron? What does that mean?", Annabeth asked the centaur.

"Annabeth, just be careful when you attend school, and tell the others the same", Chiron said as he look back at her. "It was never considered good to stay in Brooklyn..."

Annabeth remember that Percy's school will be in Brooklyn, which reminded her of bad memory. It's where she rescued Luke and Thailia from the Cyclop that has captured both of them. She was only seven, and fighting a Cyclop is not something you do everyday.

"About your first dream", Chiron said as he thinks about it, and Annabeth can tell it was definitely something not good. "You see, Mr. D has been called back to Olympus. The other gods was expecting something, and I heard about the ancient forces stirring."

"You know about it, don't you?" Annabeth asked.

"No", Chiron said. "No one has ever told me, and Rachel has not announces any prophecies yet. But the forces that's stirring will not simply be some monsters from Tartarus."

They stay in silence, and as Annabeth think about the upcoming problem, Chiron said to her, "It's late already. Go to sleep, child. We will discuss further about this later."

Annabeth walk out of the Big House. The stars have shown up, and most campers was at the campfire or be ready to sleep in their cabin. Annabeth has always wonder why so many things had happened to her and the other demigods. Why couldn't the monsters take a break? Every few years, a new threat will come up, and the heroes of Olympus had to go on their quest to save the world. Although the job was important and honored, she has come close to be in the Underworld many times.

She walks to her cabins, only seeing some of her siblings still awake. She gets in her bed, and as Annabeth think about what her future hold, she fall asleep.

**I know that I'm not good at Annabeth's POV, but I will tried. And as I said, next chapter will be Percy's POV at his new school.**

**Oh, and if you're wondering about Annabeth's dream, yes, it will happen, but not during this book. It was something I will write for my next trilogy of these heroes.**

**I still need some info on the schedule of junior class (11th). Any help is appreciate.  
**

**And this is my schedule of updating on Fanfiction: every new chapter every week, normally on Sunday, but I will try on Saturday. If there's a school-off day, or if it's summer, I'll update as well, everyday until school start again. Sometimes I got busy, like last week, but this is like a "rule of updating" for me. Also, I don't write two stories or more at the same time, because it will distract me and mess up the ideas from this one to another.  
**

**The Q of this week for KC fans: Is Carter and Zia the same age? Is Sadie and Walt the same also. What about Jaz?  
**

**Thank you for supporting my story!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: My New School

**Sorry for not writing in two weeks. I got busy as it's near the end of the school year, with projects to do and even Science Fair. But I finally put in this chapter.**

**If you didn't know yet (which I think it's not likely for PJO fans), Rick Riordan was writing a crossover of PJO and KC. So stay tune.**

**I also put a list of rules for me posting on Fanfiction. Read it if you want to know how I work and post on Fanfiction. **

**Now, this chapter is long, but lack of details. I don't have too many ideas on this part of my story. And as usual, I do not own PJO, HoO, or KC.  
**

Percy's POV

I was sleeping in my cabin, when a knock on the door woke me up.

I look around, expecting to see sunlight and bird chirping outside the windows, but none of that happen. Instead, all I can see is the night sky with some stars shining. I look at the clock on the wall, which Tyson has put it on for me, and it says three o'clock. Anyone who woke me up this early better have a good explanation for it.

I drag myself to open the door, and Leo was standing there, in his full camping clothes. It's like he thought we would start a normal day at three in the morning.

"Leo, why wake me up so early?", I asked him sleepily.

"Come on, Percy", he said. "You don't remember? It's the first day of school!"

Oh, now I remember. From my mom conversation, inviting my friends, to predicting that I would fail all the homework I will had.

"Annabeth send me here", Leo continues. "She said you have to be up now, or it will mess up her plan."

I'd never thought getting ready to school need a plan, but what Annabeth has plan for, it will just be helpful in this way or another.

So I shoo Leo out of my cabin and getting ready like I used to at my mom's apartment. I decided to wear an orange T-shirt that has no letters on it, and put my jacket on. After what seem like hours, I get out of my cabin carrying my backpack. Outside, everyone had gather together, waiting for something.

"Finally, our hero come out from his cabin", Travis said.

I look at him, then the others, then Annabeth, and realized I'm the one they're waiting.

"Oh, sorry", I said.

"Anyway", Annabeth said. "We're still waiting for Thalia."

I wonder how she can ask the goddess Artemis to let her have a few days off. And even if she does, how can she even get use to school, with all that Artemis vows and stuff. I imagine Thalia, denying every boy partner for a lab in science class. And when the teacher force her to, she will... okay, let's stop there, I don't want to know. Sometimes I think Thalia is the same as Classire.

Just then a figure, no, two figures, walk down the hill. One of them I know is Thalia, and the other...

"Blaaaaaaah", Grover bleated. Then he waved to me, "How are you doing, Percy?"

When he got closer, he pat on my back and I did the same to him. Thalia hug Annabeth, and wave at the others.

"So, are we ready?", Nico asked. He wears a black T-shirt that has a skull on it, and a black jeans. I don't see his Stygian sword at his side. Maybe he has leave it back in his cabin?

I count the whole group. There is me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Classire, the Stolls, Susan, Thalia, and Grover. Fourteen in total. And it seems like I had made a mistake in my calculation last time, when I said only eleven demigods.

"Seem like everyone is here", I said. "Annabeth, what's first on your list."

Annabeth glare at me, like I just insult her. "First, we have to get to our new apartments first. Then we will go to school."

"But we don't have any transportation", Hazel said.

"We can use our camp's bus", Piper said. "But someone will have to drive it..."

"That's ok", I said. "Let me take care of that."

-o-O-o-

As I sit in the driver's seat, everybody pile in the bus. Some of them doesn't look sure by letting me be the driver.

"Um, Percy, are you sure about this?", Frank asked.

"Yes, I'm sure", I said to him. "I had a driver license already, so it'll be okay."

I start up the engine, and began to take control of the bus when a question form in my head.

"Um, what is the address?", I asked.

Everyone look at me, like that's the dumbest question I'd ever asked.

"364 West Drive", Annabeth said. "You will see it near the library."

The ride to there was long. I had to stop and use the map many times, since using GPS devices will just like using phones. Behind me, demigods talk about their own things. So I guess my driving wasn't too bad, or people will complain already.

As if on cue, Leo groan, "Uh, give me a helicopter anytime rather than being in a vehicle."

Hazel, who sit behind Leo, try to make him better while Frank glare at both of them. If it comes to complicate romance, only Piper will understand.

After many miles, some turns, and Leo groaning, we get to our apartments. It was like a house was built on another one. Since this building only has two apartments, we wouldn't have to worry about neighbor next door. A sign was held on the wall, saying "346". There is a parking lot behind the building, but we won't use it, since we will take the school bus or just walk. For our camp's bus, someone will drive it back in the off day.

We took our bags and packs into the apartment, boys on the bottom of the building and girls on the top. I put in the key that Chiron gave me, and swing the door open. Inside, the place doesn't look new or old either. I can see that there's a living room, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a kitchen.

"Um", Grover said. "There's eight of us, and only three rooms..."

"That's okay", I said. "We will figure that out later."

I look at the clock on the wall, which was funny, because it's like someone forgot to take it when they leave. It said four and a half in the morning.

"Well", I said to the others. "We have about two hours to do what we want."

-o-O-o-

Some of use this two hours to check for school supplies again, unpack our stuff, or just sleep. As Nico and the Stolls sleep on the floor, I wonder what Annabeth is doing above. Is she thinking about coming down here to check on what I'm doing? But no, Annabeth is not like that. I bet she is now making plans on what she will do after school and a full schedule of what I'm going to do everyday.

By 7:00 AM, I wake the Stolls and Nico up, then give everyone, include me, a bowl of cereal, a gift from Demeter. I know that we would not going to eat cereal every morning, so someone had to buy some food when we came home.

We decided to walk today, since there's still lots of time left, and the school isn't far away. As I lead the way, Annabeth run up to me.

"So", she started. "Get ready for a new school?"

"I guess", I replied. "Any high school is the same to me." And it's true. No matter what school I'm in, I always get mark as troublemaker and get a bunch of monsters to chase me.

"Well, you know, it's...", Annabeth said. Then she gasp and point at the library in the left corner. "Look, Percy, the architecture is perfect. The x and y-axis of the windows is..."

I mostly tune out of her explanation. It's funny how she is going to high school. With her knowledge, she can teach students in college.

After a right turn, passed some stop signs, and cross the street, we the group of demigods is now standing in front of the school. The electric board says something like "lecmewo ot rokoynlb cedayma fo eth efdtgi".

"Welcome to Brooklyn Academy of the Gifted", Frank translated. I forgot that during our visit with Hazel to his grandma's house, I saw a lot of Spelling Awards on the wall.

"Frank, you could read?", Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm not dyslexic", Frank said, embarrassed. But Hazel tell him it's okay, and he seems to feel better.

We walk up the stair to the main door. Now in front of us was the main office, while the left lead down a hallway with lockers on either side and the right lead to the cafeteria. We continue until we reach the main office, where a woman was standing there. She looks in her mid-forty, and I can see her yellow name tag said "Mrs. Laird".

"Hi", she greeted us. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, we are new students, and we came to get our schedules", I said.

She gives me an irritate look, like she was already decided I'm the new troublemaker. But she said, "Ok, please wait", and Mrs. Laird open a door that said "Principal" and walk into it.

"Seem like you have got Mrs. Laird's attention", Grover said.

"I bet you'll have make it in her Top Ten Troublemaker list", Leo jump in.

As the other laughed, I shut both of them up before Mrs. Laird come out of her office with a large binder. She opens it up and ask for our names. I got mine first, and on the paper it said:

01. Government - Mrs. Brown

Room 15

02. Calculus - Mr. Anderson

Room 08

03. English - Ms. Taylor

Room 14

04. Marine Biology - Mr. Harris

Room 18

05. Music - Mr. Thomas

Room 35

06. Physics - Mrs. Evans

Room 24

I seem to be pretty happy about my schedule, mostly of my fourth period, Marine Biology. My friends are comparing their schedule to each other. I turn to Annabeth and ask to see her.

"Wow", I said as I compare the two sheets of paper. "You have the exact same classes as me, except for fourth and fifth period."

"You seem to be happy about this, huh?", Annabeth said as she smile. "So I can help you with your works when you need it?"

"You always know what I'm thinking", I replied.

We decided to walk through the school before the bell ring. I had to admit the students here are very talented. In the cafeteria, a student was showing her friends a poster that I know was a drawing only when I take a closer look. Otherwise, it was like a real picture. By the hall is another student, with his hand holding a controller. I don't know what's that for until a small car toy appear through the crowd of students. Obviously it was a home-made one, because the car's material were everything you can find in around your house.

Banners and poster hang on the wall everywhere to welcome the new students. As we pass a library, I saw some kids reading and some using the available computers. The hall was full of lockers on both sides, which somehow made the hall more crowd. The cafeteria's where students gather the most. Many hang out with their friends. Some use phones and iPods, while other just stand alone in the corner. It was a feeling I had every time I move to a new school.

Before we can explore the campus, which look likes a park, the bell rang, signal the ten minutes we have to go to our class. Me, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, the Stolls, and Classire head to Room 15, because we all have the same first homeroom, while Susan head to her Language Arts class and the rest head to their first period class.

As we reach Room 15, which is not too far from the cafeteria, I settle down in my chair with my friends. We occupy the whole last row because no one will be looking at us from behind. As the other students talk and laughing, I decided this school wasn't so bad and maybe I will survived my last high school year.

**Next chapter will be Percy's POV again, because my original plan is to have this chapter and the next in a single one. Anyway, after the next chapter will be Sadie's POV. ****And if you want, you can give me new ideas for the story by review or PM me.**

**Stay tune for this story, some interesting events are coming up in the next few chapters. Again, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't even make sense or the character were OOC.**

**Q of the week: Since I'm still new to Fanfiction, what is Beta reader and how to get one?  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Students?

**Sorry for not update in the last 3 weeks? a month? It's so long that I had forgotten the last time when I update. But this time, it's because my computer crashed, and this chapter (which was not save on Fanfiction yet) was lost with it. I got a new computer now, and typing this long chapter take a lot of time.**

**Talk about long chapter, this chapter and the next was actually one chapter, POV of Percy, but since it's like more than 4,000 words, I want to separate this in two. And that's why today I upload two chapters at the same time.**

**To answer to the audience, the next chapter is where both sides meet, but only briefly. I don't want to take the story too fast, so that's why it took few chapters for them to meet.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything from Rick Riordan, including his PJO, HoO, and KC book series.**

Percy's POV

I look at the row where my friends occupied. From left to right, is me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Connor, and Classire. Only Grover was sitting in front of me. There were a few seats that's empty. Annabeth also confirm me that there's about forty students in here. My attention now went to the wall. There's a lot of posters and pictures about the U.S. government, some I never see before. On the far right wall is a poster of a man with glasses. I thought he was Benjamin Franklin until the words below read "Theodore Roosevelt". At the corner of the classroom were some history textbooks and a globe. On the left wall, a full map of the three branches of government which seems like something from another world to me. Next to it was a chart of the Presidents in the U.S., and the only one I know is George Washington, since someone mention that he's a son of Athena.

Students were talking at every level of volume. Some whisper, some yell over each other like a shouting match. For Annabeth, she was reading a thick book about the history of Rome, and the Stolls, on the other side, was already planning some pranks. They took out a piece of paper, fold it until I can make a shape of an airplane, and throw it to Classire. For some reason, the paper airplane turn around, then fly straight to Grover.

"Ouch!", he said as it hit his head. "What was that?"

"Sorry, we didn't meant to", Travis said.

"Yeah, we're aiming for someone else", Connor said as he point to his right without looking at Classire.

The daughter of Ares have, obviously, listening to the whole conversation. As Connor's finger was pointed at her, her face was full of anger. Before she can curse the Stolls or do some moves that can flip both Connor and his chair over, the teacher tap the ruler on the desk and said, "Silent!"

The class follow the order right away. Not a sound was heard in the classroom, except for the machines that run through the roof of the school. The teacher, who has a name tag said "Mrs. Brown", was about in her forty. She smiles at the class, "Hi everyone! I'm Mrs. Brown, your Government teacher for this last year of high school. Some of you will like this class, some will not. But at the end of the year, you will have a very good knowledge of our country's government system."

Mrs. Brown go to her table and pick up some green papers. She passed it to each row as she explains, "This green sheet will go home and your parents will sign it. It contains the information and requirements of my class."

She paused, the continue, "As for this class, there will be a lot of taking notes. But homework will only be assigned twice a week, on Tuesday and Thursday..."

That get some "Yeah!" from the class and a high-five from the Stolls. Mrs. Brown pass the last piece of paper, and said, "So first, I will explain to you the requirements of this class, and then the expected behaviors from you. This class required a separate three-ring binder and a college-ruled notebook. There're also..."

She went on her list of things we need, which included some extra binder-paper. For the behavior, she said no sleeping in class, no fighting or talk over the teacher, and more of the basic rules that every teacher always said on the first day of school. Some students nod in agreement, others just ignore her as if she wasn't there. For us demigods, Annabeth was listening to every words Mrs. Brown said, while in the opposite, the Stolls brothers were planning something else of their own. It was obvious, since Travis was writing something down, and everytime he show it to his brother, Connor laugh. I hope Mrs. Brown will move either Classire, Travis, or Connor to another seats, because there will be a lot of troubles if these three sit together.

The bell rang, and we now have three minutes to go to our next class. For me, it is Calculus with Annabeth and Grover. Just the three of us, like the time of my first quest.

We reach Room 08 in no time, since it was just behind Room 14. Inside, the room has even more posters on the wall than our first period has. There's this whole formula chart of Calculus, and the history of the number 1. A very long poster of the value of "pie", or 3.14, covered all four walls. On the white board, the SWBAT (Student Will Be Able To) objective was "To learn the requirements of Calculus". Another thing is that this class contains the most students with the loudest voices. People were shouting over each other everywhere. A student was showing many other students a video. Once in a while, they will laugh so loud that maybe Mrs. Brown can hears them from here.

We settle down, again, in the last row. The math teacher, Mr. Anderson, have his attention in his laptop's screen. As the bell rang, the class got more quiet, but only for about 10 seconds. I look around, trying to find something more interest than shouting and posters when Grover sniff the air.

"What's wrong, Grover?", Annabeth asked.

"I don't know", he said. "Something was strange here."

"You smell monsters?", I asked him.

"No", he shakes his head. "I sense a source of power, but not from monsters, gods, or demigods."

Source of power? Except gods, demigods, and monsters, there's no other powers that I know exist. I look around the classroom, but to see nothing strange except for the volume of the class. Grover was still sniffing a few more, then finally said, "I'm not sure what it is, but there's something here."

"Can you be more specific about this power?", Annabeth asked him.

"Like demigod's powers, I can sense there's different powers present. But there's this power that feels like Nico's", he said.

"Maybe you just sense Nico nearby", I said.

"No, Percy", Grover said to me. "I know what Nico's power feel like. This one feel more stronger than him."

"We'll discuss this with the others later", Annabeth suggested. "For now, just enjoy school."

I'm not sure I can enjoy if I don't even like to go to school and if there's strange powers around me. But before I can think more about it, Mr. Anderson stand and said, "Good morning, class! As you know, I'm Mr. Anderson, who will teach you all about Calculus."

He doesn't look old, about thirty years old, with black hair and glasses. Looking at him, and you know that his class will be one of your best class for the whole year.

Mr. Anderson continues as the class quiet down at the point where no one is talking, "And so, if you think math is the worst thing in life, I will make it different for you. Learning can involve many ways, and that's how I teach my students."

He points at the board where the objective is, "So this is where I wrote the goal of each lesson. If you want to pass any tests relate to this class, knowing the answers to the objective will help."

A few nods from the students. I make a mental note myself to study the objective, or I will struggle with the High School Exit Exam. "And today's objective is to learn about our class and what will happen throughout the school-year. First, the requirement is a graphing calculator, some graphing paper, and a notebook. A blue sheet will be given to you after I explain, and your parents will sign it and bring it back to me tomorrow."

Then he went on with the rules of the class, which is very simple. You come to class ready, food and drink are allow, except if it's food, you have to share to anyone that ask. Phones and electronic devices are also allow, but no earphones on when he's talking, and you can't use electronic devices for a long period of time. He said that for example, if you take your phone out for a quick look on the screen, it's fine. But if you take it out for a whole conversation with someone, the phone will goes to the office with Mrs. Laird.

It only takes him ten minutes for the talk. Then he pass the papers out, and I tuck the blue sheet in my backpack. I also note myself that I'll have to make plan with organizing myself, because putting many things in my backpack will not help me with finding the right homework to turn in.

Since we still have twenty minutes left in class, Mr. Anderson said we can do anything now and we will be dismiss when the bell ring. Annabeth continue with her book while Grover pull out a can and, once in a while, pop a piece in his mouth. I hope no one see it, because if they thought Grover's tin cans are food, they will definitely ask for it, and it will be just more difficult to explain.

Since I don't have anything to do, my ADHD part take over me. I look around the class, which has been more louder now, and observe every details. But there's this boy who sit three seats in front of my get my attention. He either is a new student, like me, or a boy who never attend school before. He has brown hair and brown eyes, with clothes that remind me of a professor at college. The boy keep looking around like everything was hostile to him. He doesn't look scare, but he does look unsure about being in school. Next to him, a boy and a girl, was trying to make him better. I guess they're his friends, and they look more comfortable than the boy. The girl has blond hair, with a look that tells you she will fit perfectly in a cheerleader squad. The boy wear dark clothes, with black hair and brown eyes. He looks somewhat like Nico, and I can feel there's something surround him, but I'm not sure what exactly it is. Both of them were laughing about something when the dark hair boy give the girl a worry look. With the class this loud, I can't hear what they said. But as the students around me got quieter and I got more focus, I can made out some of the things they said:

"You sure about that", the blond girl asked.

"Yes, there's a power like me present near here", the dark hair boy said to her. "I have a guess about it, but... that can't be true."

"Yes, they said they lived in Long Island, which is not anywhere near here", the girl said.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?", the boy with brown hair asked. "Jaz?"

The girl, who I think is Jaz, said, "Walt said that he feel a power like his near here. But that can't be."

"Carter, any idea?", the boy I assumed is Walt said.

"Well, we can't be sure with anything", the boy who has been called Carter said. "But..."

They begin to talk even in a smaller voice, almost like whispering. With the current volume of the class, their voices was gone from my reach. But after five minutes, they seem to put the conversation to an end.

"We'll talk about this later, when the others had come home", Carter said.

"We don't have time now, anyway", Walt said. He points to the clock, and as I look at it, the bell rang. Mr. Anderson waved good-bye to some students, and us demigods walked out of the said bye to Grover, since he will not see me until lunch. I both walk and thinking about the strange power Grover mention, and what I see from the three strange students. They just look like normal mortals, but the way they talk, it's like they were demigods with a bunch of secrets to keep. I saw the girl, Jaz, leave, while Carter and Walt walk to their next class. But walking behind them, I see that they go the same way me and Annabeth will, and then they step into Room 14. I realized, that they also got the same class with us. But does that matter?, I asked myself. For some reasons, having the same class with these two students give me a feeling that something wrong will happen.

**I had to describe every class Percy has, so the next time I won't have to describe it again. Next chapter will continue from this one.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Powers

**I hope the characters here were not OOC.**

**I**** don't own PJO, HoO, or KcC.**

The English teacher, Ms. Taylor, was standing next to the door, nodding and waving as students walk in the classroom. She was a young teacher, about 25 the most. When it's our turn, she said to us that our seats was already arranged and we have to find them by our name. I found my seat instantly, because it was next to the wall, and the closest seat to the bookshelves. Unfortunately, the seat next to me was not for Annabeth. And when she found her seat, it was like across the whole room. She made a hand gesture saying that "It's okay" to reassure me. The bell ring, and as I sit down, the teacher walk in.

First, she introduces herself as Ms. Taylor. She was a student who just finished college last year, and also a new teacher at this school. She also said that she was going to marry next summer, and that got some "Awww..." from the class. Then, Ms. Taylor took out some yellow paper, and pass them out to the class. She explains that this paper is only for information about her and her class, not to be sign or anything. After that, she went on to the rules of her class, like other teacher did. But it was brief, like one or two minutes. Most of the time remaining, she talk about her experiences in high school and college. She also turn off the lights, and show pictures of her and her school back in the day through the projector. And for some reason, I found this way of introducing yourself more interesting than explaining rules.

As Ms. Taylor continues on how she got her diploma, I can't help but to look around the classroom. Unlike my first and second classes, Ms. Taylor was a new teacher, so most of the wall was bare and empty. On the bookshelves, a few textbooks was the only thing present. And on the white board was a sentence, "Welcome to Room 14 of Ms. Taylor!". After I have study the whole room, I turn my attention to the students. They were all listening to the teacher while some just whisper quietly to their friends. I spot the Stolls brother, and I was surprise to find them in this same class as me and Annabeth. They sat on the last rows, which must be an advantage to them, since I can still see them planning something on the paper.

Then I notice them, sitting a few seats in front of the Stolls. The two boy I saw in my last period, and this time, there's another girl who was whispering to them. She has caramel hair and deep blue eyes, kind of like Jason's. Even though she look younger than the boy name Carter, she must have has the same height as him.

Before I can made out anything from her, Ms. Taylor turn on the lights and closes her laptop screen. She said that this class is standard for seniors, but advance for juniors. Which mean there's a mix of twelfth-grader and eleven-grader in here. She also said we can do whatever we want for the remaining time of the period. I thought that the whole class will enter "Shouting Mode", but it didn't happen, except some small talks. Either Ms. Taylor's plan of arranging the students had worked, or each single person in this class has no one to talk to. But I know that if it's the second option, it wouldn't last long. As an experienced student in trouble-making, I know that when January come, changing seats will not change how the students talk. They can even yell across the room to talk to someone on the other side.

Since Annabeth have gone to read her book, I turn my attention back to the three students I notice earlier. They seem like they just finish an intense conversation, which I had a feeling that it's the same topic that made them whisper in the Calculus class. They were back to their normal talk now, but still looking around suspiciously. Although I don't want to eavesdrop their conversation, something tell me it will be valuable information. And if you focus, which is not easy for demigod with ADHD, you can hear what they're saying.

"Well, how's your first day of school?", the girl asked.

"Horrible", Carter replied. "The classes were so loud, and this week was only introduction, which mean there's no lessons to learn. I could wait until next week, so my time wouldn't be waste."

"But the point is to have you get to know what school looks like, so when homeworks came, you know what to do", the girl replied. "And trust me, you don't want to not knowing what to do on homework."

"Sadie", Walt said. So I figure out the girl must be Sadie. "What plan you have for us after school?"

"We just meet together next to the school's swimming pool, like usual, but someone have to lead our younger initiates home", she said. "I'm thinking of Jaz, but she have to go with us to buy some grocery, so..."

"I will go", Walt volunteer. "I asked the others, and they said they were busy after school."

"But..."

"Just let me bring them home", Walt cut her off. "Otherwise you guys will get your plan mess up."

"Alright", the girl, or Sadie, signed. "Do that, and then tell the others about the meeting. We'll discuss it as soon as we got home."

The way Sadie and the boy, Walt, acted, it's like they were not just friend, but more than that. If Piper was here, I could ask her to tell me if these two were a couple. Then the bell rang, and we were dismissed to go. I hug Annabeth and said good-bye to her, since she doesn't have the next class with me. It will be cool if she was in my favorite class. But she will also wish me to be in her Architecture class, which I have no interest in.

I walk to Room 18, which was not far, only four classrooms next to Ms. Taylor's. I noticed that the strange students had walk to their classes, which mean I wouldn't meet Carter and his friends here. In this room, I can smell the scent of water, since a fish tank was next to the windows. All sort of tools that involved water were laid up on the wall. The teacher, Mr. Harris, must have use them instead of posters. Still, a few posters about animals under the ocean were hung on the remaining area of the wall. Another bookshelves was presented, but filled with books about the sea. I take a quick glance and see a book about my father, Poseidon. But the bell almost ring, and so I just choose the seat that's closest to the fish tank.

The fishes in there whisper something that was very hard to hear. One asked me to help it out of the tank, but it must take sometime to do that, and I need a distraction, too. Walk out of this class with a bunch of his fish on my hand will not make Mr. Harris happy.

As other teachers did, Mr. Harris introduced himself and explain a little about expected behaviors, which is just the same as any other classes. He explains that this class requires nothing except a notebook to take note and an interest in life underwater. Then he picked some people to share what they do in the summer. Some said they go to Hawaii, other go camping near some famous lakes or go to the beach. I was not prepared if I was pick, but Mr. Harris said that he's done explaining and we can go around to explore the class. I just sit there, staring at some objects on the wall as the students begin to talk about various stuff. The conversations get louder every seconds, and then got to the volume that Mr. Harris have to make the class quiet down. As I was staring at a model of a trident, the bell rang, and I walk out of the class, heading to a lunch table.

When I reach there, the cafeteria was already crowded with students getting in line for lunch. I have a lunch bag myself, so no worry to wait for the long line. I sit at one of the available table, while the other one was beginning to fill with people. As I was eating, I saw Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia talking while the rest of the demigods was marching to me. They sit at where my table was, and began to took out their lunches. They were still talking, while suddenly I notice the Stolls missing.

"Wait, where're Connor and Travis?", I asked my friends.

"They said they have to stay behind because the teacher need them to do something", Nico said.

I know that's not what they're doing, and I have a bad feeling that someone at this table was their target in the next few minutes.

Suddenly Classire stand up, and said, "Excuse me" and she walk to the bathroom. I want to yell for her to came back, but the noises of the cafeteria had blocked everything form her ears. I saw her disappear in the girl's bathroom, and I hope whatever pranks the Stolls are on, it will not be very bad.

Leo look at the other with wide eyes, like he just figured it out, too. "Hey guys, with Travis and Connor missing, along with Classire, don't you think..."

Just then, a "BOOM" sound came up from the bathroom, along with the "Clang" sound of metal objects fall on the floor. Then a voice boom from the girl's bathroom, "I CURSED YOU!"

Jason told us to stay here, while he and Leo walk to the bathroom to see what happened, where a crowd has formed. I see some school's staffs run to the scene, and a figure along with two others were being lead to what I know as the Principal's office.

Piper shake her head, "First day of school, and there're already troubles."

"Well, Percy, you have to tell them something, otherwise they will get suspend", Thalia said to me.

I don't know what to say to the Stolls, since it's like their power is to make other people's life horrible. But Thalia is corrected, if I don't do something, they will got suspend and maybe it will involve everyone else, too.

We just sat there and eat our lunch, while we tried to make some small talks. Annabeth said that Architecture was her favorite class, obviously, while Nico said he's not happy with Art class, since he's no artist. While we're talking, I notice, again, the group of strange students that sit a few tables next to us. They were eating, like normal students are, but I still can't help to look away. They have got my attention for the whole day. Like that girl was talking to the boy named Walt, Carter just sit there, looking nervous, and a little boy next to him transform his tray of lunch into cookies... Wait, did I just see that with my eyes?

Before I can see if that's just happen, the bell ring, ending our 30-minutes lunch period. Classire and the Stolls were not back yet, so I think they're still answering questions from the staffs. I got up and said good-byes to my friends as I walk to my next class. This time, the class was far away, and it's not one of my favorite class, because I got no talent for music.

Still, I'm able to drag myself into Room 35, which was full of music notes posters. Five bookshelves that were full of music books take up two walls, while the other two were occupied with closet full with musical instruments, from violins to piano. Looking at the students, I can see that this class was for all grade level, from 7th graders to 12th. I hope Susan Allen, the Apollo camper, was in this class, because if she isn't, I will have a hard time completing any homeworks from Mr. Thomas.

The teacher stand up as the bell rang. He was in his fifty, and he was wearing glasses. He does looks strict, and when he explains the rules in his class, it was like he was giving a speech. It's impossible to keep all the rules, because one little thing you did earn you a consequence. Then he passes out two papers to each students, one explaining his music course, the other is a "pre-test study guide" that will be taken on this Friday. Mr. Thomas said he will go over that study guide so we know what to do. For me, a test in the first week of school was not something a student want.

Aside from that horrible fact, he said tomorrow there will be a singing contest between his classes, to see who's the best singer. Well, my voice was like how a radio static noise sound like, so I don't expect myself to win or something. For Susan, I had already hear her sing at the campfire, and her voice was way better than Apollo. She can enter American Idol if she wants to, so I already know the winner of tomorrow's music contest. Back to the present, Mr. Thomas is teaching us some basic music notes, which I have a lot of trouble on. Like how to read the notes if the music was slow or fast, high pitch or not. Another horrible fact, I'm going to fail the test on Friday.

Luckily, the bell rang for the hundredth times for today, and I got up from my seat, ready to face any monsters than staying five more minutes. Mr. Thomas mutter something about no time to teach, and dismiss the class. I have Physics next, where most of my friend will have also. At that class, I can only see Annabeth is the one with the advantage, since she has a lot of knowledge. For me, it's just another class I will have to endure before school end.

I reach Room 24, where I saw my friends, again, chose the last row to sit. There're Classire, the Stolls brothers, Grover, and Annabeth. There's a seat next to Annabeth, which I think is for me to have. I walk there, through rows of students, and that when I almost tripped over a backpack on the floor. With all the training I had, I gain balance back, and that's when a boy said, "I'm Sorry. Are you okay?".

He's Carter, the strange boy with his friends. They always have the same classes with us demigods, I don't know why. "I'm fine", I said, noticing some of his friends, including Zia, Jaz, Sadie, and Walt were present. They seem to be looking at me as well, like I'm some threat to them. But I managed to walk back to my seat when the bell ring, beginning Period 6.

-o-0-o-

Annabeth asked me what just happened, and I simply said, "Nah, it's just some tripping", while on the real side, it's more complicate than that. I asked the Stolls and Classire what happened at lunch, which only make Classire to grumble and Travis to smirk.

The class was still talking until Mrs. Evans tell them to settle down, and start to take roll call. When called, some just said nicely, "Present", while other said, "What's up!", which receive a you-better-behave-look from the Physic teacher. After that, Mrs. Evans explained that this course is all about Physics and the forces of everything. She passed out a textbook for each, and on the cover is some picture that a person likes me can't understand. She said that no one should lost the textbook, or you have to pay like $80.00. Mrs. Evans then talk about the requirement of the class, which consist of only a binder. Then, again, she went on to the rules and expected behaviors.

I look around, seeing some posters about science and a model of something I didn't even know what to call. Many cabinets contain piles of paper line up on every wall. The only big differences here is, the floor was made of marble, not those with rug.

On the other side of the class, Connor and Travis were talking despite the fact that Mrs. Evans was still explaining. Obviously they were not affected from whatever the principal has told them, because now they seem to be happier than they are in the morning.

I turn my attention back to the teacher. Mrs. Evans has just finish her presentation, and now start to ask some students on their summer vacation. Some said they traveled to other country, visit L.A., or do nothing. Mrs. Evans also picked Annabeth, and she just said, "I help my parents to plan on building a new house", which is true. She is still planning for the Olympic-rebuild project.

Then my name was called, "Percy Jackson, what did you do during the summer?"

Well, I'm not prepared for this. I may have simply said, "During the summer, I put the goddess Gaea to sleep and save the world", but that will only make me like a stupid guy. Instead, I said, "I help my Annabeth and her parents to plan building their new house."

"Good job, Percy", the teacher said, as she pick another card with a student name. "Next is..."

Mrs. Evans went on with picking the students to share their experiences, until she put the box containing the student's name card away and start putting up a video about a guy with crazy white hair, who Annabeth tell me his name is Albert Einstein. The short video is about his life and how he got to be popular in the end. Throughout the video, I can't help myself but to yawn, while Annabeth pay her full attention to it, and Grover keep eating tin cans once in a while.

Before the movie end, the bell has rung, and students begin to piled out the hallway. Annabeth told me that we will meet with the other at the cafeteria. We have to fight our way through students, some using their lockers on the side of the hallway, some talking while walking so slow that I wonder what they were talking about. Finally, we reach the cafeteria, with our demigods friends already there.

"Hey guys, how's the first day of school?", Leo asked.

"So much FUN!", the Stolls both yell, making some kids around to look at them.

"No", Classire muttered as she give the Stolls a dagger-stare.

"Just normal", Frank said. "Like other schools..."

"Except there's too many things I don't know", Hazel said as she look at an iPod a student is holding. "Piper, can you help me with knowing these new-technology-level?"

"Sure, Hazel", Piper replied.

"Why not me?", Leo asked. "I know more about this stuff."

Frank began to stare at Leo, and I know that if there's nothing to stop this, something like the incident at lunch will happen. Before I can tell both of them to calm down, Annabeth beat me to it, "Hey, we still doesn't decided on who will be buying the food today..."

"I will go", Jason said. "Along with Piper and Leo."

"So it's decided", Annabeth tell us. "Everyone else, do your jobs. I got plans for Percy."

"Plans for Percy?", Connor asked.

"Hey Connor, I bet you 10 drachmas that it'll not going well for Percy", Travis said.

"Deal."

"Okay, let's do our job", I said as everyone turn to me. "We have work to do, and... stuff to discuss."

-o-0-o-

"What do you mean by 'stuff to discuss'", Annabeth asked me.

We are walking in the campus of the school, and I had to admitted it's exactly like a park. There are benches here and there along the narrow road. And next to the road is a field of grasses and trees. In the distance, I can see the fences that separate the school campus and the school swimming pool. Farther than that, is the highway, which add somewhat to the beauty of the campus.

"Annabeth, remember what Grover said", I said to her. "About the different sources of powers?"

"Oh, I almost forgot that", she said as Annabeth hit her head softly a few time, like she want her memories to come back.

"Um, is there something wrong", I asked her.

"No, nothing. Maybe I'm a little bit tired today", Annabeth replied with worry across her face. She must have hidden something from me, and I decide to ask for it later.

We found a nearby bench and sit down, enjoying the view of the campus and the highway. They look to be the opposite, the campus with its peaceful feeling, while the highway give a feeling of rush. But I think these both mix together make a beautiful view of what neither can made.

I turn back to Annabeth. "So, what's your plan for me?"

She looks back at me, "My plans is to asked you about your first day of school, how you feel when your friends are here."

I had trouble answering that at first. With my friends, school become less boring, and at least there's other demigods at school besides me. Although the Stolls did made some trouble, having them did made the day more fun.

"Definitely better than when I went alone", I said to her. "But the lessons are still boring."

Annabeth laughed as I said that, "It's always like that for you."

Suddenly she stopped laughing, and worries begin to crawl on her face. She looks back, but to find nothing, just grasses and trees.

"Tell me, what's wrong Annabeth?", I asked her.

"Percy", she looks in my eyes. "There's this dream I had..."

Before she could finish, a sound went "BOOM" like something just exploded. I look around and see smoke on a tree near the swimming pool.

Annabeth look at me again, and together we took off to the scene.

-o-0-o-

We reach it and see Drew, the former head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, laying on the ground with smoke rise from her clothes, while the nearby tree was on fire. Even though we know that Drew was not a nice person to anyone, we help her up. Annabeth began to speak to the one that has made her like this, but she stay silent with her mouth open, looking at something with a surprise look.

I turn and see it's Carter and his friends, Sadie, Jaz, and Zia. I know Walt is missing, he's leading what Sadie called "their initiates" home. But for some reason, Annabeth was staring at Sadie, while the girl just look back with a confused look.

"That girl... in my dream...", Annabeth mumbled. Whatever her dream is, I never see her completely shaken like this.

I know it's obvious, but something is even more strange than Annabeth in this state. I know why the tree was burned, and Drew's clothes was full with smoke. Annabeth may haven't noticed, but Drew and I had.

Zia was holding a fireball on her hand.

**Someone has mentioned that why all the demigods that had classes with the magicians were the one that doesn't meet the magicians yet in my last story, "Heroes of Olympus and Kan Chronicles". To answer to this: The title of this story is "The Life of Demigods and Magicians", so they wouldn't meet like hugging each other or do a high-five. It will involve actions, and you will found out in the next chapter.**

**Question of the Week: Anyone think they have a cool "About me" Fanfiction profile (like have a quote, a short story, a song, a joke, etc.)? Since my Fanfiction profile is still mostly empty, I need to put more stuff in there. Anyone that like me to use part of your "About" page, please PM or put in the review something that show you want me to check your profile and find something to put in mine. **

**Thank you for all your reviews and support.**


	6. Chapter 6: We Have Fun With Some Ghosts

**Hi everyone! So like promise, I had update on Sunday. This chapter contains action, but maybe not one of the best (hey, typing a chapter for more than 5 hours will affect your performance a little, right?).**

**It looks like I was starting to write longer chapter. Normally, my chapter was around 2,000 words. But my last two chapters, together is more than 6,000 words (I'm surprised), and this one was about 3,500 words. Don't know if it's a good thing, writting long chapter and all, but the thing is, I'm not that type of a fast typer, so forgive me if I update slow or took a long time to write long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Just because a few days had passed does not mean I will own Rick's PJO, HoO, and KC So no, I don't own anything here except my plot and my own character (Susan).**

Sadie's POV

Sadie is back again! I haven't expected to be recording, but it seems like we got another adventure to go on. Now, letting Carter describe an interesting event would ruin it, so I figure out to do this myself.

The first day of school was okay. We're still in the same school, just different classes and classmates. Like a regular basis, I have to a) come to class ready, b) make sure out initiates are not making any spells at school, c) trying to stay away from Drew, the Aphrodite demigod, and d) trying not to turn her into a rat or something similar. So far it's still working.

But for my dear brother, Carter, it's completely different. Every once in a while, he would complained how he can do million things better than staying at school listening to the teacher's rules. Everyone had explained to him that he can't stay home forever, and this year was the last year of high school for him. But when these words come out from Zia, Carter bought it better.

Even though I said school was normal, I was still trying to survive through all the classes. Teacher explaining, passed out paper, walk to next period, teacher explained again, some more papers to pass out, etc. until the end of the school day. Imagine doing something that's not on your "Favorite List" over and over again, you will know how boring it's start to get.

At third period, Ms. Taylor introduced herself and talk about her high school and college experiences, which was far more interesting than listening to rules. While at that, I had to keep Carter shut. It's like a curse to him, every five minutes he will said, "Can I go home now?". But even without his voice, the class was still kind of loud. Like for example, these two boys sat a few seats behind me keep laughing and talking every few seconds. I turn around and see one guy drawing something, show to the other guy, and they start laughing. Whatever has gotten to them, I don't know.

When I turn back, I see that Carter was no longer complaining. But it's because a conversation he's having with Walt.

"I know, it must be something else", Carter whispered to Walt.

"But I sense his power, just around here", Walt whispered back. "Maybe he's even in this school."

"Hey guys", I said to them. "What are you talking about?"

"Sadie, remember Nico, the demigod we met this summer?", Walt asked me.

I remember him, the boy who like to wear dark color clothes with skull on his shirt. Nico also has this kind of air around him that made you feel creepy. "You guys are thinking that Nico... is here?"

"We're not sure", Carter said. "Walt does feel a power like his, but if Nico is here, maybe his friends are too."

He let that sink in. Meeting the demigods that has helped us back then was like a family reuniting, or meeting a friend you haven't seen in years. But there's one tiny part of me, just one tiny bit, that warned me this time the meeting would not be welcoming.

We continue to discuss this, but the period almost end, so I suggest them to talk about this at the Brooklyn House. I have music next period, and well, I'm not the singer type. The teacher, Mr. Thomas, even announced that this Friday there will be a pre-test, which just make my week more worst. Mr. Thomas then proceed to ask if any student in here can play music. For me, I can't play even one bloody musical instrument, while the others can used piano, violin, and some more I didn't know exist. Except for this girl who was called as Susan, said she can play almost any instrument and can read even the hardest songs. The teacher was amazed, and asked her to try playing a piano. And she did, her hand flew across the piano like she was born to play music. She could've take other classes, since she's like a far-more-advance student.

Finally lunch came, and I hurry to walk out of the door, went through crowds of students, and reach the cafeteria. I get in line right away, otherwise you might have wait until the bell ring to get your lunch. I pick up my lunch tray and walk to the lunch table where we magicians always sit.

Slowly everyone start to show up, and our table was full. I was still thinking of something when the girl's bathroom went "BOOM!". Students gathered, and the staffs race to the scene. I see two boys, the one that always laughing in my third period, and a buff girl, being lead to the office. It's the first time that I see trouble in the first day of school.

"Hmm, I wonder who is that?", Jaz said.

"Someone we don't know", I said, finishing my lunch.

"Well, that was not something fun to see", Carter said. "And anyone feel this strange presence?"

"Yeah", Walt joined in. "I felt the power of the death, similar to Nico's."

"Nico?", Zia asked. "I thought he live in Long Island with his friends."

"Well, we have to be careful", Carter said. "In case if it's not Nico."

I pop a piece of gum in my mouth as Felix transformed his lunch tray into cookies. I told him that to not used spells at school, and he said, "Just this time". A magical mist will hide any spell from the mortals, but just to make sure, I look around the cafeteria to see if anyone notice. And there he was, a boy in my period three, was staring at the cookies surprisingly. I wonder what he saw, just some homemade cookies? But then the bell rang, and I just went to my next period.

I got Pre-Calculus, and it was okay. Luckily the teacher just went on explaining the rules of the class, not like Mr. Thomas, announcing a quiz in the first day of school. After the bell rang, I join Carter, Zia, and Walt for Room 24. Physics is an advance class for me, and I'm fine with it, just if I show the teacher a floating table, it has already defied every laws of physics.

The class begins to settle in, and that's when a boy tripped over Carter's backpack. Carter said sorry, and when the boy turn, I realized he was the same student in my period three and has stared strangely at the cookies. He said, "I'm fine", then walk to his table, which belong in the last row. A girl with blond hair asked him something, but he just shakes his head.

The class start as the bell rang, and Mrs. Evans introduce herself. She began to explains the rules (why don't we just have a guide or something for every classes), and then picking on students to say about their summer. I have a lot to say, if I'm pick, because I'm the one that suggest my magicians friends to travel the world, like that time when we went to Rome and meet the demigods. But it came out neither me nor my friends was called. After this, Mrs. Evans let us watch a video about a scientist's life. I search my brain for his name, sure that I've seen him in a movie, when Carter whispered to me, "Albert Einstein. I love to read about him." Well, I thought he hate school, but now it seem to change his mind.

Just as the scientist was talking to someone on a train, the bell ring. We decided to meet at my locker, where there's less of a crowd and not many people to listen to what we said. When we're there, so are our initiates. Walt kisses me on the cheek and said good-bye, while my brain was melting to the point I can't think of anything else. It took a few taps of Zia to wake me up.

As Walt lead out younger initiates home, we went to the fence where it separate the campus and the school's swimming pool. Like last year, we just went out here to enjoy the view and talk about school stuff. It helps us to think a little bit clearer, and maybe rest our mind from both the mortal and magicians world.

We had just reach there when a girl bump into Carter, and she fall on the ground along with her stuff. And if you think "stuff" I mention here is like books and papers, you are wrong. It was full of beauty stuff that I never seen. I look at the girl, and it was no one other than Drew.

"I'm sorry", Carter said to her.

"It's such a bad day for me, now I have to pick up my stuff because of...", Drew said and as she look at us, surprised. "Oh, so it is Sadie and... I remember him, the boy who danced with Lacy in last year school dance."

"Drew, we don't want to have any trouble here, so please excuse us", I said.

"Oh, I will, dear. But your friend here make me drop all my stuff on the floor. I need someone to said sorry."

"Sorry?", Zia asked. "You're the one that run into him, and now you want him to said sorry?"

"I'm still waiting", Drew smirked.

My instinct wants me to turn her into something more useful, a tree maybe? But I don't want to have any more problems with anything, especially with this type of person.

"Okay", I said and begin to force out those words. "We're sorry because we have made you late to... wherever you're going. Happy?"

"Very well, Sadie", Drew said. "I will forgive you and your friend here about this incident."

"He's my brother, named Carter, not my friend", I corrected her.

We begin to walk away when Drew turns and said, "Hey Sadie, my stuff won't fly back to its owner, will it?"

I turned around, "What do you want, Drew?"

"Someone has to pick these up", she pointed at her stuff on the ground.

"Drew, part of this is your problem. Go pick it up yourself", I said.

She turns to my brother, and speak in a different voice, "Carter, can you pick these up for me?"

"Um... okay", what the only thing my brother said.

He starts to pick the stuff on the ground up, but I swat his hand aside and turn to Drew, "Don't try to use charmspeak on my brother."

Drew just stood there, surprised as I realized that I had slip out that word. Drew doesn't know we're magician, and either I want her to know. We also don't want her to know that we figured out Drew is a demigod.

"What did you just said?", Drew demanded.

"Um... Uh... I said stop tricking my brother into doing what you want."

She seems to bought it, as she came out of her surprised state. "But you guy are nothing compare to me. Look at you, Sadie. Does anyone else in school know you, except for your friends here? No! Look at me, Sadie. I have friends everywhere, and I'm among the most popular kid in school! Everytime I sit at a table to eat, my friends occupy three tables around. I can even afford a car, but it's just because Chiron don't let me. So you see, our social class is HIGHER than yours."

Drew began to laugh in an evil way. I want to tell her to go home study more about Martin Luther King Jr. and even though that we don't know anyone at this school, we have friends all around the world. (Yes, Carter, I mean the magicians in different Nome). But before I said that, two fireballs were thrown at Drew, one missed her and sailed straight to the tree behind her, the other found its target. Her clothes were instantly on fire, and she was screaming and running around. I don't know if I could, but I tried to make a water spell, "Maw!"

I managed to get about half a bucket of water thrown at Drew. When the water touch her clothes, it steam right away. Now, even though the fire on her was gone, Drew's clothes was smoking. I still have to make another bucket appear so I can put the fire on the tree to stop, when two figured race to us.

Great, I thought. Now maybe the principal was coming to us, or even the police. Tomorrow we will got expel, and the school's newspaper would have something like, "First Day of School, Students Tried to Burn Down a Student and the Campus."

But I realized the two figure were not staffs or police, just two students about the same age of Carter. One is a girl with blond hair and grey eyes, the other is a boy with jet-black hair and green eyes. They're both in my Physics class, and for some reason the boy always appear where the magicians are. They help Drew up, even though looking at the boy, he doesn't want to. The blonde girl look at us, and then start to focus on me.

I don't know why, but she mumbled something about me in her dream, which made no sense. I've never seen her before, how can I appeared in her dream? Or maybe it's just I'm so popular that I don't even know that I am. This, maybe, is something I can show Drew. (Carter tell me to continue with the story and don't get off track).

For the boy with green eyes, he keep looking at Zia. I turn and she her with both of her hand holding a fireball, her face looking very angry. Although Zia is high-temper, I never see her like this before. Even Carter look amazed.

"Zia", I said. "Why you're this angry?"

She seems to look at herself and then she extinguishes her hands. She looks confused, as if she doesn't know what has happened, "I don't know, Sadie. It's like I can't control myself."

Suddenly, I feel a cold wind behind me. It's like something was breathing on my skin, but when I turn, nothing behind me except grass and trees.

That's when the head of the boy with green eyes drop low. For some reason he was looking at his feet, slowly taking something out of his jeans pocket. Holding in his hand, was a pen. I don't know what for, asking Zia for her autograph? But he uncapped it, and the pen went into Sword Mode. It was not those swords you found in a toy store, but it was an ancient one, with all these carves and details on it.

Annabeth has just put Drew to lean on a tree, but when she saw the boy, she muttered, "Oh, Percy, no, NO!"

Zia now stand completely still, and her hand burst into flame. I want to ask her why, but she was acting different. And her eyes are... gold?

I don't know what to do. Hug her? Run away? Or just faint because of what I saw? But no, I hold my ground, even though the inside of me was scared to death.

"Zia, what are..."

"The time has not yet come", she said in an ancient voice, and one that belongs to a man. "Our masters has demanded us to stay hidden..."

The boy, which I supposed is Percy, continue. Or rather, whatever inside of him continue, "...but we can't. The two forces have to stay separate."

Everyone were listening to this. Perhaps no one know what to do, and hearing these two talk may give out some valuable information.

"We have warned you, Annabeth", Percy turn to the girl, who must be Annabeth. "But it will be less pains, if this incident never happen."

"Greeks, Romans, Egyptians", whatever-in-Zia said. "These group were supposed to stay apart..."

"But you heroes broke that", Percy said. "Rather, you have united these groups together."

I don't even know what these two were talking about. (Carter said I'm so dense, but hey, if you're in a life-and-death matter, there would be something you can't think clearly). I only know about the groups, Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians. But whatever left is foreign language to me.

Percy turn again to face Annabeth, "To make it less complicate, you have to choose."

The blonde, on the outside looking very confident, but maybe the inside of her were figuring out a way to answer. "Choose... what?"

They both answer, "Choose who will die today."

-o-0-o-

Zia make her hand grows brighter, until she throws a fireball that is almost as bright as looking straight at the sun. Percy just dodge it in time, and the fireball hit the already-burning-tree, make it crumple to dust.

Percy just raise his hand, and all the water in the swimming pool raise up also. He shoves his hand forward, and the water run straight into Zia, and us, too. I use the Protect spell, "N'dah", and make a protecting bubble around me and Carter, who is still dumbfound that Zia speak like an old man. Jaz has made her own, and as the water explodes at us, we were thrown ten feet back until we hit the nearby tree.

The bubbles disappear as we're drop on the ground. Zia was nowhere to be found, while Percy was walking closer, maybe trying to find her. Percy, who I realized must be a demigod, has the advantage, with Zia the fire elementalist and Percy the water one. One of the bushes nearby burn to the ground, revealing Zia with her hand on fire. Then Zia do the rarest thing she ever did, which is summoning the Pillar of Fire.

It was the most powerful spell of a fire master, as Isis has said, and Zia can hold it longer than anyone can. As Percy realized this, he summons and ride his own hurricane, which is like a blizzard of snow and rain. These two were advancing closer, and neither will survive if they collapse. Zia was now standing there, control the spell, while Percy was occupied in his own hurricane. I could tackle her down, and the Pillar of Fire will disappear. But that is like letting Percy kill us.

I yell at Carter, who was still dumbfound by what Zia is doing, "Carter, you know what has possessed Zia?"

"No", he yell back, the wind made it almost impossible to hear. "No books had ever mention such things."

"They're eidolons", Annabeth yelled. "Evil spirits. Souls of the Underworld."

Great, Walt was not here at the right time, I thought. He can just twist his hand and the bloody spirits will be dead again. But then, I think up of a plan, and maybe it can save us.

"Carter, I have an idea!", I yell to my brother.

"Anything will be helpful right now", he yelled back.

"So you went to that girl, Annabeth, tell her you and her had to work together to stop that boy, Percy."

"Then what about you?", he asked.

"Me and Jaz will take care of Zia. Now GO!", I tell him, as he ran to Annabeth, who was trying to make Drew do something.

I explained the plan to Jaz, who just nodded grimly. Then I turned to Zia, who was looking a lot more tire. I tackle her to the ground, and the Pillar of Fire disappear inches before it hit Percy's hurricane. Over there, Carter has transformed into the avatar of Horus, with his long sword clashing at Percy, who wasn't looking any better than Zia. But the storm is protecting Percy, the sword cannot even get into the hurricane.

Zia was lying there motionless, her eyes close. I tried to wake her up, maybe the ghost has ran away, but I was wrong. Zia kick at me and pushed Jaz out of the way. She then summoned her staff, turn to me, and yell my favorite spell, "Ha-di!".

I didn't even responded that fast. The spell exploded in front of me, throwing me a few good feet back. I land on the grasses, which is better than the cement walkway, but I felt dizzy. I couldn't stand up, just able to see that we're in a helpless battle. Jaz was lying on the ground, while Carter was back to human size, fighting sword-on-sword with Percy. It would not take that long before Percy hit him on the head, or worst, slash him. Zia begins to aim for Percy with her hand holding the fireball.

We would be dead, I thought.

Just then, a sound came from the left of the swimming pool. "Quickly! Over There!"

I though it was the school staffs, but I was wrong again. There were two boys and one girl that was coming to the rescue. I then realized one of the boys was Nico. The girl ran up to me to see if I'm fine or not, which is obvious. I heard her saying to Nico, "Nico, you can do something about it?"

Nico hold out his hand and close his eye. He began to chant something only Walt will understand, "Eidolons, evils spirits, come back to the Underworld and let my father, Hades, decide your fate."

Zia collapsed as Percy also did, with his sword fall out of his hand. Annabeth run to Percy, checking to see if he's hurt, which I don't think so. The other boy that has just came brought out a flute, and began to make a song. Somehow, it made me to feel better, Jaz and Zia also began to stir.

The new girl help me up. "That was the healing magic of Grover. It won't heal you completely, but made you feel mentally better."

"Thanks", I replied. "Are you guys..."

"Demigods?", Zia said before I could finish. "Yes, we are. Nico has told us everything, and you're a magicians."

Annabeth bring an unconscious Percy over, who keep mutter, "Fire hurricane", every few minutes. Annabeth give the three newcomers a thank-you look, then turn to the girl.

"Thalia", she said. "Find somewhere for a meeting for all of us. We need to talk."

**Is it good or bad? What about the action? Please review what I need so I know what to improve (well, obviously beside my grammar, that I have to improve everyday). **

**Also, even though I had plans and plot for every story, I still need more idea, like little detail on this or what should happen at this. Feel free to send me any suggestion or ideas (if you want) in the Review or PM.**

**Still thinking on the next chapter, because I have many other plans for the next few chapters, just not the next one.**

**Note 4/20/13: Sorry guys, but I have tests, CST and projects coming up, so maybe I won't be updating in a few weeks. Still, thank you for your support and reviews**


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting

**Okay, below are some very important AN, so I would recommend you to read it:**

**1. I don't even know how many times should I say sorry (probably a lot). But you can say my luck was as bad as Percy's. This summer, as a high school student, I'm much busier than any summer I ever got. So here's my timeline from the last time I updated:**

**-I got tests and finals, alright. So the time those are over, it's the end of school.**

**-Then guess what? I got summer school :( . And that was half a month long, so I finished it around June.**

**-I go on some vacations, and when I come home, my Internet is LOST! Have to asked the provider, and it's not until July 17 that I got it back on.**

**-You might asked, "Why not type the chapter in the meantime?" Well, to be honest, laziness got me. Being not writing give me some laziness and I sit around playing games without typing anything. I just started this chapter yesterday, and finish it today.**

**-I still got some summer homework to do, so... I don't know when it will be finish. And there's only about one month of summer left for me (summer seem to pass quickly this year).**

**2. As of the above, I took a few hours to created a picture called the "Facebook Olympian Argument". I recommended to use a computer/laptop to view the image, as I'm not sure on mobile. Click on my profile and scroll down to the bottom where "Upcoming Event - Major Updates" are for the link of the photo.**

**3. This chapter may have OOC characters. Just probably. I mean yes.**

**4. I considered this a filler chapter, since the demigods and magicians just discuss stuff. No actions here.**

**5. I made some grammar improvements. Read if this chapter was better in grammar than my other chapters.**

**6. After this is little short one-shots, because I'm not planning on using plot in this story, that will be my next book. More discussions of this will be at the bottom of the story.**

**That's all. Now off you start!**

Carter's POV

I don't know what you guys think, but fighting some powerful demigods was no way of getting fun, like a certain magician has said (Ow, don't hit me Sadie). Anyway, now that the worst has gone, so maybe we can have some time figuring out some stuff.

After the Battle Near the Swimming Pool (that's was Sadie called it), we agreed on one thing: a place to discuss. I suggested the Brooklyn House, because it was closer than the demigods' apartment, and it was large enough for a meeting. Plus, we magicians are the one that still didn't know this whole thing about eidolons, while the demigods should have some ideas on it. It's almost three o'clock, so Annabeth said we should be hurry. They let Drew go home, maybe having her was enough problems? I don't even know how she will be helpful in a meeting.

Unfortunately, Annabeth and Thalia had to carried a unconsinous Percy, while Sadie and I had to carried Zia. Another plus thing: we don't have to carry them for a long way.

When we reached the Brooklyn House, the sky has already begin to darken. I could see the light inside it, where maybe Walt and our initiates are doing their homework or watching TV, not knowing that something important has just happened.

"Wow, that's a large... house", Thalia commented.

"Five stories high, with a... warehouse on the bottom?", Nico asked.

"Yes", Sadie replied. "The magical mist will block this from the mortals, and they can only see an abandoned warehouse."

"So your world also have something similar to the Mist we have", Annabeth said curiously.

"Yeah, otherwise it wouldn't be long before we're some heat subjects of science", I said, imagining what if that's true.

We reached the door of the warehouse, which consisted of a large block of wood with no handles or knobs. It's normal for us, although that the demigods were staring at it in awe.

"Um, is that the entrance?", the boy named Grover asked.

"I don't think even our whole group can push that open", Nico added.

Sadie laughed, like she can't believe these mighty powerful demigods can't get through a door. She kept laughing until everyone was staring at her.

"I supposed you need some magic for that door?", Annabeth stated.

"Ye...Yeah, you do", Sadie said, recovering from her laughter. Then she turned to me, "Carter, please use the Ha-di spell to open the door. I'm tired after everything that happened today."

_Like I just sat on the bench watching her fighting during the whole time_, I thought.

"No Sadie, I'm just like you, after everything that happened", I said in my tired voice, which is not hard at the time.

"Fine", she replied. She took out her staff, and motioned me to do the same. "We will do it together on the count of three. One, two, THREE!"

We both made the hieroglyphics and it exploded the instant we yelled, "Ha-di!". The wooden block crumbled in front of us, leaving an opening to what like a very large room.

"That was... interesting", Thalia said surprisingly.

All of us entered the mansion. In the middle of the room was the statue of Thoth. The walls were decorated with hieroglyphics and Egyptian weapons. Down the hall is the library where the shabti are available for anyone to search for scrolls, books, etc.

"Is that the library?", Annabeth noticed.

"Yes, sometimes we need to consult the shabti for information", I explained.

"But Carter, you're already a walking encyclopedia, so I think we don't need to use it much", Sadie said sarcastically.

I saw Annabeth's gray, stormy eyes shined with curiosity, like she really does want to see that library. Maybe she's like me, a person who enjoyed reading and getting knowledge.

"I will show you the library later", I said to the whole group. Annabeth mouthed me the world "Thank you". We lay Percy and Zia down on the floor, and they're still asleep or unconscious, I don't know. But I believed it's probably the second one.

"I will get the medicine and magical supplies from the infirmary", Jaz said. She didn't look any better than us, but she's the only healer in this room. She run up the stair, despite her tiredness, and disappeared in the second floor. We just stand here waiting for Jaz to come down, but I think she'd taken her time.

"So...", Thalia started. "Are there anyone else, except you guys, live in here?"

"Yeah", I said. "There's Walt, a magicians that followed the path of Anubis, the god of death." Thalia look at Nico, like she couldn't believe there's another person who can control the death.

"And about twenty or so other trainees of us", Sadie added. "All of them are on the third floor, probably eating dinner or watching TV."

"Wow, so you guys have to protect yourself and be a teacher at the same time?", Thalia said.

"Pretty much like that", Sadie replied, popping the second piece of gum today in her mouth.

"Where are we going to start the meeting?", Annabeth asked.

"On the third floor. It's large enough to hold a few classroom", I said.

"Is it... very high from the ground?", Thalia asked, but I can see that's something is not in her favor.

"No, Thalia. Only enough so Zeus could blast us", Percy said.

"I swear, you will be the first one that I...", Thalia said as realization dawned on her face. Behind her, was Percy in his not-so-well form, but I can see him smiling when people turn around to look at him.

"PERCY!", Annabeth ran and hugged him tightly, almost knocking him down. "Percy! Did you know what happened today reminded me of the quest, and the way you cannot control yourself..."

"I'm fine, Wise Girl", he said back. "That was unexpected. At least I didn't visit Hades afterward." Nico give him a glare, but a friendly one. Percy then hugged Thalia, and high-fived the others. It feel like a family reunion, and in the meanwhile, our friend Zia was still laying here, only her breathing indicated that she's alive.

"Percy, meet the magicians here, who had made friends with Nico and the others", Annabeth said.

"Hi guys", he said, waving his hand at us like we're all just old buddies that didn't meet in a few years. "So... I guess you guys made bunnies appear out of hats?"

"Yes, we can", Sadie happily said while Annabeth . "But that's not the only thing we can do, like saving the world for an instant."

I'm actually not the kind of people who blab about the greatest achievement I got (Sadie was complaining that she isn't, but I, being her brother, think otherwise). But why use that as an example. After what Jason has said to us, I guessed this Percy Jackson guy was no regular demigod. He might have save the world once, or even twice, compare to what we did.

Anyway, we exchanged a few conversation when Jaz came down the stair, along with everyone else. As Jaz brought out her supplies and began treating on Zia, Walt ran to Sadie and inspected her. He touched her face and start to examined it, trying to find the smallest bruise or mark. After a few seconds, Walt hugged her, and I can see Sadie blushing, even though their relationship has gone for a few months.

"I'm so sorry to leave you there, Sadie", he muttered. "I should gone with you and crush those evil ghosts..."

"It's not your fault, Walt", Sadie said to him. "You have the initiates to take care of, and Nico here have helped us again."

Walt looked at Nico as if he still couldn't believe we have met the demigods again. The child of Hades gave Walt a knowing, and creepy, smile.

After all of the welcoming, then come the questioning. Our initiates began to asked a series of questions like they were curious reporters trying to find something to write for the newspaper tomorrow. But Walt announced that would be discuss in the guess room, and they begin to silenced. Jaz said Zia will need some rest in her bedroom, and began to move on checking Percy. But he said he's fine, and that there's no need to waste magical stuff on him, "Because all I need is Annabeth to survive." That made Annabeth put on a wide grin like she won the lottery, which she might just have.

I escorted Jaz, who is bringing Zia, to Zia's room, which is just next to mine. Jaz laid her on the bed, and I wonder if she's still unconscious or just sleeping. Like reading my mind, Jaz answered me, "I had gave her some magic works, and that should fix her up. She's just sleeping because of how tired she was." she glanced at Zia, then at me, and continued, "Making that fire pillar was no easy thing to do. Don't worry though, she will wake up after some rest." At that, Jaz stand up, gathered her packs and medicine stuff, and left the room, leaving Zia and me with the only sound of our breathing.

-pagebreak-

I lost track of time as I was staring at Zia's face, replaying those events of her in my life. The time when we just met, then later Sadie and I figured out the Zia we know is only a shabti. When we were together fighting the forces of Chaos and keeping Setne from running away with the Book of Thoth. Talking about Setne, I wondered where the old magician is now. He was not someone to be underestimate, so I guessed he must be hiding in a cave or underground, trying to survive through days and months. Although my dad, the host of Osiris, has searched everywhere, there were no traces of Setne that lead us to him. I hoped he will not doing anything harmful to anyone in the meantime.

Just then Zia's eyes open slowly, adjusting to the brightness of the room. I was happy to see her recovering, especially seeing her amber color eyes. For someone who had seen Apophis, god of Chaos, seiing those golden eyes was not something I'm interest in.

"What happened?!", Zia asked, looking around the room. "Where are we? Where is the boy with water power?"

She bombarded me with so many questions that I didn't know which to answer first. And at this moment, Zia was looking... scared. From the time I know her, I never saw her looking afraid. The closest emotion she ever showed was either doubts or worries.

"We are at home, the Brooklyn House", I simply replied. "The others are holding a meeting above, and soon we will know what's going on."

Zia just nodded at that statement. After we leave the room, Zia and I walked through hallway and stairs to reach third floor. As Zia's hand find its way to mine and hold it tightly for reassurance, I refuse to let it go.

-pagebreak-

When we stepped through the door, I can see a crowd surrounding the kitchen table. Some were sitting on the sofas, there were no more chairs available. Some sat on the floor, either listening to the conversation or getting themselves distracted. Around the table, were the demigods, Sadie, and Walt. I scanned the room for Jaz, but I saw no sight of her. She's probably taking a break from all of this troubles today.

I decided to stand nearby, as I suggested Zia to take the spot on the sofa that Cleo offered. She complained, but I insisted that there's already a lot going on her, and she must stay rest. So she signed in defeat, sat donw with a thump next to few of our initiates. I tried to take a few steps closer to the table.

"So what is eidolon?", Julian, one of our initiates, asked. "Are they evil ghosts or something?"

"You get the point right", Nico replied. "Eidolons are spirit from the Underworld, and it's up to Hades to decide what is their fates. On the other hand, the Underworld got many escaping paths poping up everyday, that not even Thanatos, God of Death, can covere them all. So, obviously these eidolons had escaped from one of these paths..."

"Or someone let them out", Percy cut in, staring at empty air. Then he realized that everyone was looking at him in silent.

"Um, sorry", he said. "I think I should, er, take that back."

"Way to ruin the mood, Seaweed Brain", Thalia said sarcastically.

"No, I think Percy may be right", Nico continued. "Anyway, eidolons can possess almost anything that can move. A robot, for example. They can also possess someone, and hide themselves so the host don't even know they are there. When they take over, the host can only witness what's happening with their eyes, but no control of their body."

"So you're saying", Zia started. "The spirit was still in my body?". She look at her hands, if to make sure the fingers don't move without her control.

"I already sent them back to the Underworld", Nico answered. "As I said before, my father will take care of them. So no need to worry."

"But what about the other eidolons?", Walt asked. "We cannot make sure thay don't escape as well."

"I will tell my father about this", Nico replied. "And I will also try to put the eidolons in line. Although it's not a 100% solution, at least we can do something."

"One more thing", Sadie said. "What did the eidolons mean when they said the demigods can't be with the magicians? What about when they said they disobeyed their... master's orders?"

The room quiet down as somehow the temperature drop a few degrees. All eyes turned to Nico, expecting an answer once again.

"Don't look at me like that", Nico said as he raised his hand in surrender. "I know my father and I can control the death, but we don't sent eidolons around to possess people."

"That mean someone is behind this", I said, getting some attention at me. "So who's this 'master'?"

"Someone who's unhappy of Gaea's defeat", the satyr, Grover, said. "Someone who will not benefit when the demigods befriend the magicians."

He let that sink into the room. The temperature doesn't drop, but I can felt the mood has drop even lower. We have thought the worst was gone, now came this.

Percy look at Annabeth, who has been quiet the whole time. Very unlikely for a daughter of Athena. Then I saw Annabeth throw Percy a knowing look, and at that instant I know they're hiding something from us. Either it was too terrible or too personal. I doubted it was the latter.

"I think let's end the meeting here", Walt suggested, trying to lighten the mood. "How about some touring of the Brooklyn House?"

"Great idea!", Thalia said with interest. "I'd always want to see what magic you guys got."

With that, we all broke down into little team, trying to show the Brooklyn House at our best. Me and Zia take Annabeth and Percy to the library, as the daughter of Athena's wish. Well, it seem to be the opposite to Percy, because I can see he has nothing into books.

"Wa!", the son of Poseidon exclaimed. "A room full of book! Oh man, you know how much dyslexic I am."

"Sorry Percy", I simply replied. "You know, your Annabeth actually want to be here."

"Look at this Percy!", Annabeth called out, as she bring an old book to her boyfriend. "It's one of the oldest book that has been lost century ago. It clearly explained the cultures of Egypt, how each Egyptian gods was worshipped, how a pharaoh was buried,..."

She go on and on as Percy stared at the picture of the Goddess Nut on the ceiling, groaning about Annabeth and her annoying speech. I laughed at this, along with Zia. Percy and Annabeth were totally two different people. But after so many adventures, I supposed, they have been bound together and act as one.

Soon the tour was over, and everyone meet on first floor. We have a few small chats, and some asked what do we do about the incident today.

"I will tell the others about this", Annabeth said. "Also let Chiron know about the eidolons, maybe he will tell us what to do next."

"Me and my brother will check out this 'master'", Sadie said, grinning evilly at me. "Trust us, we magicians can be very good at kicking those bloody demons' butts, we will do fine on this."

"Alright then", Annabeth said. "But keep in mind we still have school to go to, so don't worried about it too much." Even though she said this with such calm, I can see the inside of her being worried.

"You have to thank Percy here, for letting us go to such great school and meet you guys", Grover said, patting Percy's shoulder.

"No need, G-man", he replied. "If you want to thank someone, do that to my mom. Afterall, she planned everything out for me, included what school I attended."

Everyone laughed at that. That lighten the mood completely.

"So, I guess we see each other tomorrow morning at school?", Zia said, as some nodded.

"Yeah", Thalia replied. "We got a whole school year to see each other."

"Bye everyone!", Grover said, walking out to the door. "Hope you all got a good day ahead!"

We said goodbyes at each other, as the demigods piled out of the mansion.

"Byes guys!", Percy yelled. "Next time remember to teach me some magic tricks!"

"Sure we do, Percy!", Walt yelled back. After seeing some waving, we watched the demigods turning around the corner, disappearing behind the distant buildings.

As we magically make the big wooden door closed, Sadie turned to me. "So we will be doing some scouting, huh?"

"But we got school to take care of", I complained. "How about do that in the summer?"

"Fine", she said, crossing her arms. "Well then, come on! I don't want to missed my regular TV shows!"

As everyone cheered and follow her upstairs, I can't help to think about what we will face. Sure, the school year will postpone that, but we cannot avoid it. At least, this time we are not alone.

**So how was the grammars? The characters? How about the photo I made? You know, if enough people ask me to, I may do more of the photos, maybe using different social sites.**

**So as I said earlier in the AN, I will be doing one-shots after this chapters. Why? I don't think there's anything else to write about when they're in high school, as all they do is go to classes, eat lunch, go to classes, and go home. I will leave any plot for my next story, which have more actions than this one, as people go on quests and recover lost thing. **

**In my next one-shot, will contain mostly action (fighting monsters), a little high school drama (I'm suck at this), and some friendly-matched of Capture the Flag. Let's see how it goes.**

**Here are some questions I wanted to ask:**

**1. Yeah, I'd asked this, but I want to again. So if anyone have an interesting book/series that you recommend, you can PM me or put it in the review box**

**2. Would you rather see this pagebreak:**

**-pagebreak-**

**...or this:**

* * *

**...or something else? Put that in the review box also.**

**Thank you for supporting my story! (I'm happy you guys like my plot!)**

**July 23, 2013: If you're reading this line, I've made updates to my AN in this chapter. I'm a little hurry last time, and that's why I came here again to edit some parts. **


End file.
